chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Ministerial candidates for Shang Jong Parker
Due to fears that Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III may be vulnerable to impeachment, Emperor Shang Jong Parker ordered people who want the Premiership to step up and be known for Parker for consideration by him on rather they are chosen to serve as Prime Minister after MacCarthy or not. Shang Jong Parker hoped to prepare for a premieral nomination. Background Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III became Prime Minister on January 1, 2020, replacing the outgoing, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, who had been in office ten years before MacCarthy. Due to MacCarthy's Irish heritage, he is falsely (and stereotypically) accused of being affiliated with the Catholic Church although MacCarthy is a protestant. These accusations are due to extreme strong fears that Catholics in positions of political power could help the Vatican influence public policy over Chawosauria, thus removing Chawosauria's status as an independent state. Declared Candidates Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII.jpg Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X.jpg Jezebel Isela Boleslaus.jpg Three people volunteered to run for the nomination to the premiership by Shang Jong Parker to replace Prime Minister Jonathan MacCarthy in case he was impeached and removed from office. * Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII, incumbent Vice President of Chawosauria * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X, incumbent Chancellor of the Federal Republic of North America * Jezebel Isela Boleslaus, incumbent Senator from the Antarctica Senate District All three of these candidates are related, they are members of the Boleslaus family, and two of them are the children of the recently retired Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. If either Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X or Jezebel Isela Boleslaus became Prime Minister, they will be the first Prime Minister whose father originally held the same position, but if Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII becomes Prime Minister, it would be the first time since the Bismarck Prime Ministers that two distant cousins with the same surname served as Prime Ministers. If Jezebel Isela Boleslaus becomes Prime Minister, she would be the first woman in Chawosaurian History to have held that position. Question to can Shang Parker nominate himself No supreme leader has ever nominated him (or herself) for the Premiership. Shang Parker thought up of the possibility of having himself renominated for the Premiership that he originally held back in the 1990s. Declined to be Prime Minister Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII.jpg Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX.jpg Genghis Taizong.jpg People who refused the nomination to be Prime Minister. * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, ninth Prime Minister of Chawosauria * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, tenth Prime Minister of Chawosauria * Genghis K.Q. Taizong, incumbent Federal Chancellor of the Continent Union Polling Polling shows Jezebel Boleslaus is a popular choice for the premiership due to age and experience. Jezebel is 30-years-old, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X is 20, and so is Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII. The Boleslaus cousins have little experience in politics than Jezebel, who has greater superior experience, which contributed to Jezebel's successful polling. Reviews Shang Jong Parker On January 27, 2020, Shang Parker met all three candidates, and sent their resumes to the Chawopolis Palace for recommendation by Communist Party bosses and elites. Shang Parker privately expressed interest in Jezebel Boleslaus, who Parker said would make a successful Prime Minister. Communist Party Bosses The bosses of the Communist Party unit has expressed interest in Jezebel Boleslaus due to being the oldest surviving child to Jonathan D. Boleslaus IX. Even Jonathan D. Boleslaus IX believe his daughter would make a good Prime Minister. See also * Efforts to Impeach Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Shang Jong Parker